Breakfast
by more-than-melody
Summary: Miri and Evin. A series of drabbles in the Rider's mess hall. Cute oneshots!
1. Personal Life

Disclaimer: If it came from Tamora Pierce, it did not come from me.

A/N: Some of you might have read this before - I was romanceaddict44, but I'm switching everything over (and making some improvements) since I use this account more. :)

* * *

"I'm trying to eat Evin. Now is not a good time to tell me about your personal life." Seventeen year old Miri Fisher took another bite of oatmeal, shaking her short black hair out of her eyes. The two of them were seated across from each other in the mess hall as always.

"So when would be a good time?" Evin countered, wide awake. His own oatmeal had long ago vanished into the bottomless pit of his stomach.

"Never." she said flatly. "I've no desire to hear how you and Lady Whatshername..."

"Alissandra," he prompted.

"I've no desire to hear how you and Lady _Alissandra _spend your nights."

"But..."

Miri raised an eyebrow.

"Evin," she said, her voice warning. He sighed.

"Fine. But if I can't tell you of _my _personal life, then you can tell me about yours." Miri scowled.

"I'm still eating."

"That hasn't stopped you until now," he retorted, grinning. "Besides," he added, affecting disdain, "who needs to eat? I certainly don't."

Miri ignored the last comment. "I'm not going to entertain you with the details of my personal life, because I don't have one."

"Miri!" he exclaimed in exasperation.

"What? I don't have anything to say that piques your interest? I am dreadfully sorry, perhaps if I am too boring, you could leave me to finish my breakfast in peace."

"Don't be ridiculous," he said.

"Then what?"

"You promised on your _last _birthday to find yourself a man and get tumbled properly."

"You only said that so you could laugh because Buri would be mad at me instead you."

"Not true."

"Then why did you?"

"So I could laugh when you complained about Buri being mad at you." Miri rolled here eyes.

"Besides, I haven't found a man yet, and it's pretty hard to accomplish that without one."

"Your birthday is in three days!" he reminded her impatiently.

"I hadn't noticed." she replied drily. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You're going to be eighteen! And you still haven't found someone! That's _old_!"

"Oh yes, it's _ancient_. In case you hadn't noticed, Buri's thirty-five, and _she_ doesn't have a man."

"Not now maybe, but she has before."

"So?"

He sighed. "Miri, you're hopeless."

"Well, hopeless I may be, but this is the only part of the day I get to enjoy, and you're making it very hard."

"How?"

"You're being difficult."

"I'm the one being difficult?" he asked indignantly. "_I'm _being difficult?" Swallowing another bite of oatmeal, Miri nodded.

"Yes. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to eat my breakfast in peace, and since you've already eaten, I'm sure there's _something _you should be doing."

"Yes there is - knocking some sense into you."

" Not an option. Didn't Buri say something yesterday about reporting right after breakfast?" Evin swore and stood up in a hurry, knocking over the bench he'd been sitting on.

"I completely forgot! Miri, what would I do without you?"

"Probably get into more trouble," she replied as he rushed from the room, leaving her to finish her breakfast in peace.


	2. Copper For Your Thoughts

"Copper for your thoughts?" Evin asked, spearing a piece of chicken with his knife. It had been a long day, working with new recruits and she had been touchy and irritable with them – more so than usual.

Miri smiled wryly, shaking her short dark hair back from her face. Her own food sat largely untouched in front of her.

"I've raised my prices. It'll cost you five coppers this time."

He nearly choked.

"_Five_?" he spluttered. Her grin widened and she raised her spoonful of beef stew to her mouth.

"Five. The question is, how badly do you want to know what's on my mind?"

Reluctantly he dug in his pocket and produced three copper coins. She held out her hand.

"Cough up," she said. Grumbling, he deposited two more in her palm.

She was surprised he'd actually paid - he was ridiculously gullible sometimes.

He gazed at her expectantly. She took a swig of ale and swallowed, taking her sweet time, enjoying the disgruntled look on his face. It was rare that she had the upper hand, and she relished it when she did.

"You want to know what I'm thinking?"

He nodded.

"I'm thinking that this tastes mighty good after the food we ate chasing those bandits across the realm."

"Miri!" he groaned. "C'mon Mir, what are you really thinking?"

She struggled to keep a straight face and failed, a smile breaking through.

"Alright, now you have to tell me."

Looking down at her plate she shook her head. "I've already done so." When she glanced back up she had regained composure.

"No, really."

"When you asked I was thinking about food." she maintained. Now his curiosity was piqued.

"And what are you thinking about now?"

She shrugged and arched one eyebrow.

"I'm wondering why you're so interested."

He rolled his eyes. "If you're going to be that way, fine. There's no trying to pry something out of you if you don't want to tell me."

"So you're finally learning. Good for you."

"I'm going to find out eventually though."

"No you're not."

"Please?" She raised an eyebrow and blinked, rather astonished.

"Did you just say _please_, Evin?" He nodded.

"If you tell me I'll say it again."

"No."

"Please?" he wheedled. She grinned.

"See? You said it again without me telling." He ran a hand through his hair. Miri grinned, clearly enjoying his frustration.

"Please?" he asked again.

"That's three times Larse. Are you going to make a habit of this, or should I savor the moment, and enjoy it while it lasts?"

"Enjoy it while it lasts. Please?" She held up four fingers.

"Four times. Now you're being repetitive."

"Please?"

"Five times," she said cooly. "Say it again and I'll be forced to use two hands."

"How dreadful. _Please?_"

Laughing, she threw up her hands in defeat.

"Fine! I concede. I can't take it any longer. It's unnatural for you to be so polite." He grinned triumphantly.

"You're not going to lie this time?" She glared at him, her eyes sharp.

"I haven't lied yet. Don't push your luck."

"Of course you haven't lied Miri. Why in Mithros' name would anyone think you had _lied?_"

Her expression didn't change, and he sighed.

"So what were you thinking?"

"If you must know, I was wondering what it would be like to kiss you." She paused then continued. "In all seriousness, Buri came and talked to me this morning -

"Would you like to find out?" he asked in that irritating voice he used so often when he was trying to get on her nerves, cutting her off.

"Oh get over yourself. You know that wasn't what I was really..." He cut off the rest of her reply by leaning across the table and kissing her smartly on the lips. He laughed at the startled look on her face.

"I thought I told you not to lie Miri," he said seriously, his face straight. His lips twitched, and at her reply he couldn't help the grin from breaking through.

"If you're trying to teach me not to, you're going about it the wrong way."

"How would you have me do it?"

"I'm not complaining. I think your teaching methods are perfectly fine." He laughed, then was surprised as she leaned across the table to kiss him.

"Someone's been a very bad influence for you Miri," he said. She snorted.

"I was perfectly normal until I met you Evin. It's your fault if I've given up my honest, truth telling ways."

"How do you propose we fix that?" he asked, leaning closer. She smiled as he kissed her again, longer this time.

"I don't think there's anything to fix."

"Are you going to tell me the truth this time?" he asked.


	3. Songs of a Player

The whistling was incessant, constantly changing pitch, and driving her mad. Miri sat there, her hand clenched on her knife, teeth gritted. There wasn't much about her best friend Evin Larse that could drive her crazy, but his whistling could set _anyone _on edge. Whistling in general didn't bother her; she'd grown up surrounded with the lilting sailors shanties. No, it wasn't the whistling that bothered her, it was the blasted tune! Evin wouldn't whistle any of the popular, common tunes, no, of course not. That would be too ordinary for the man. All he knew were the haunting, seemingly off-kilter songs that were so popular with the players.

"I swear, as soon as I think I've heard every song you know, you find more tucked away in the dusty corners of your mind." She said, hoping that by instigating conversation she could grain some relief from the whistling.

"I invent them myself," he said proudly.

He was off into another rendition of what he called 'A Lovely Lass named Daisy". It was one of his more normal ones, tune wise, though it grated on the nerves after the first few times. The worst part was that it meant he had abandoned the whistling and begun to sing.

He'd sung it once or twice before, when he got drunk at Midwinter only two months ago. She expected that was when he made it up as well – he had taken on so many of the other characteristics of a travelling player – the over dramatic mannerisms, the extravagant clothing, the flowery language – that he seemed to think he was one, and that his compositions are equivalent.

The words were what made it so bloody unbearable and dreadful. It went on for what seemed like forever – it was nearly twenty verses if she recalled correctly. Each and every one was comparing a (supposedly, though from what it says about her, she rather doubedt it) lovely girl named Daisy and the flower. Supposedly she bears great resemblance, which is not altogether a good thing. Personally, Miri would be quite offended if he dared to say she bore great likeness to any sort of flower. They were very lovely things, but their colors did not belong on humans.

She could tell he was starting to get on the nerves of the others as well, who had less resistance built up against the obnoxious sound. She could see Farant eyeing the keg of ale on the table against the wall, and she know they would all regret it if he decided to upend it over Evin's head. Evin paused to take a breath and she kicked him in the shin beneath the table.

He scowled.

"What was that for?" he hissed, apparently not having noticed the effect his singing was having on the others. Either that or he had noticed and hadn't cared.

"I think you know what it was for," she replied, and he smirked.

"Just because you don't like my glorious song doesn't mean that I'm going to stop."

She rolled her eyes.

"You're absolutely right. But perhaps after dinner would be a better time."

"I quite disagree," he countered.

She leaned closer. "Farant is going to take drastic action if you don't stop, and I will be close behind him."

He sighed.

"Perhaps you're right. If they can't appreciate such great art, then they don't deserve to hear it."

She had to cover her mouth to hide the grin breaking over her face.

"You are absolutely right," she said, once she had regained her straight face.

At least she had delayed the inevitable. Sometimes there was no arguing with him. Most times, really. But if she didn't put up with him, who would?


	4. Under My Orders

Disclaimer: Credit for the characters goes to Tamora Pierce

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

* * *

"You'll never guess what happened to me today Miri," he said, settling his tray across from mine. It was piled high with food - more than I could eat all day, let alone at one meal. But that was the way he was, and I'd long given up competing with him. In that aspect, at least.

When I didn't answer he tried again.

"Guess what happened to me today," he prompted.

I shrugged, simultaneously trying to keep a straight face and looking up innocently at Evin Larse. I daresay I failed on both accounts, and ended up looking as though I were choking on something.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern coloring his voice.

But that was the way he was – infuriatingly shallow one moment, and concerned and gentle the next.

"Are you sure you've got enough food?" I asked. He seemed to take that as a sign that I wasn't choking and returned to his original topic.

"Something dreadful has happened to me today," he moaned, affecting an air of self-pity.

"What happened to you today Evin?" I asked, just to humor him. I did a lot of things just to humor Evin. I already knew the answer to his question, and he knew it, but he was going to make me play along for the time being.

"I told you to guess," he said.

He was going to keep me guessing until I told him what he wanted to hear - that I was guilty. I rolled my eyes. Guessing games are not my thing, even when I knew what I was supposed to guess.

"I don't know...The trainees rigged another bucket of honey over the door to our office?" I asked. Actually, I'd overheard their plans to do this again - it had worked quite effectively the first time. His hair had smelled like honey for weeks afterwards, which wasn't an altogether bad thing.

He shook his head.

"Not today...why?" he asked suspiciously.

I decided to try to appear innocent again.

"No reason," I said, which came out far less innocent than I'd intended. I should have picked a different emotion to go for, since innocent hadn't worked out yet.

He smiled slightly.

"Thanks for the heads up Mir. I'll keep an eye out for that."

I swore under my breath. Was I that easy to read? Mithros I hoped not. Evin took a bit of bread, then washed it down with a swig of ale(an action that was necessary if you wanted to unglue your teeth. The bread was notorious for its adhesive qualities) before continuing.

"Actually, it's surprisingly less disgusting and sticky than that, but mayhap it's more irritating."

"Well I'm all out of ideas. You've fooled me Evin. What happened?"

He sat up straighter, eyes widening in mock surprise.

"You mean you don't know?" he asked in sarcastic disbelief. I shook my head, a picture of innocence, fighting back a grin.

I needed to work on my facial expressions.

He sighed. "Alright, you want me to tell you?"

I couldn't help the small grin that broke through this time. He leaned forward and narrowed his eyes.

"Miri," he said.

I smiled meekly.

"For some absurd reason, the trainees have taken it into their heads that I find it..._amusing _if they ransack my office under the pretense of searching for papers under your orders. Papers I returned to you two weeks ago."

I grinned.

"_My _orders? Wherever did you hear such a thing? Why would I ask them to get them for me if I already have them?"

He frowned, and I smiled to myself. He hadn't thought of that.

"Besides"- I continued, a mischievous grin breaking out across my face. "I thought your office always looked as though it had been ransacked. How do you know you weren't the one who did it? Did you actually catch them at it?"

He scowled, crossing his arms.

"There's no need for you to make my job difficult Miri," he chided, even as I leaned back in my chair and folded my arms behind my head. "I know it was you."

I laughed, unable to help myself. He rolled his eyes.

"Just because there's no need, doesn't mean that it's not splendid fun," I said, laughing again.

In the end, he laughed with me. Because that was the way he was.


End file.
